The Angles of Hazzard
by ww2killer
Summary: the girls have saved the world from hell and now they have too face a problem more specific two problems and the fate of the world even more then hell. The clock is ticking and before the clock reaches zero the good ole boys will handle it we hope. Foul language lemons scene soon to come R
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0 coming soon

this is ww2killer with a new fanfiction

what happens when double the trouble comes to our little old church and more trouble from lame ass ghost and demon trouble Panty and Stockings face new challenges and the fate of their the world in their hands can they survive or die trying


	2. Chapter 1 a new hell from above

Chapter 1 a new hell from above

for right now its a normal day in good old Daten City

right now we go to the church we go to see Panty who just finish being with another guy

Panty ''aww another fuck but not good enough awww fuck it''

in the other room Stocking was awake and eating breakfast a lot of sugary food then Panty comes in dressed

Panty ''hey sugar slut how it hanging''

Stocking ''fine more then what I heard all night''

Panty ''hey not my fault that was the 10th guy I fucked and I CAN'T FUCKING GET PLEASURED''

Stocking ''well maybe its a sign you should stop''

Panty ''yeah a fucking sign here my sign''

she starts walking a way while flashing off her middle finger and goes to the fridge just then

Garter ''angles ho's I have received a note last night and I'm horrified to know we will be getting two new angels here''

Panty ''two new angels that's fucking great''

Stocking ''do you know who they are man lover''

Garter ''grr they are the nuke duke brothers''

Panty ''its two guys I may get to fuck them before you sweet shit''

Stocking ''I won't count on that I'm not going to wind up to be a sluty porn cock sucker like you''

Panty ''grrrr all right sugar bitch draw''

Panty pulls out her gun out and Stocking pulls out her swords and take a stance

Garter ''stop this madness before I give you a can of whoop ass''

he tells them as he grab's them by their cloths collars

Panty ''fine ass hole''

Stocking ''alright shit head''

so he lets them down

just then the bells on the church go off and a bolt of lightning strikes and hits chuck

just then two figures come out of chucks mouth

''aw for fucking god's sake why do we have to come of a dog''

''mmm''

''right alright where are we this time''

Panty ''hey shit head this is Daten city''

''alright who are you three''

Panty ''I'm Panty Anarchy

Stocking ''I'm Stocking Anarchy

Garter ''and I am Gaterbelt the man in charge''

''right we're the dukes I'm shirt''

Stocking ''and you are''

the other figure doesn't say anything but looks at her and looks down to the side and a worried look

Shirt ''huh oh don't mind him he doesn't talk he's my cousin''

Panty ''huh but the note said your brothers''

Shirt ''yeah most people thing that but were really close together more then cousin's''

Stocking ''so what's his name''

Shirt ''oh he's...''

''belt I'm belt''

Shirt is about the same size as Panty has short spiky blond heir, blue eyes, he wears a red vest and under a white shirt with 'born bad' on it with blue jeans and a pair of black motorcycle boots on

Belt is about the same size as Stocking has a short spiky hairstyle that's dark purple with lime green on the front that covers one of his eye he has on a dark purple and black hootie sweater and a green shirt with a skull and cross bones, and wearing blue jeans on with biker boots

Shirt ''by Joe he talked''

Panty ''why are you surprised''

Shirt ''well he hasn't said a word in 10 year since that was the last time I heard his voice''

Belt ''hi I'm happy to be here''

Shirt ''why cuz what making you talk''

he looks around and don't say anything

Shirt ''aw forget it lets get some food''

Belt look up and smiles

just then a bolt of lightning comes down and hits chuck then a note comes out 'doctor'

Garter ''angles get out their and protect your city''

Panty ''alright we're leaving ass hole''

so the girls and boys get in see through and drive off

Shirt ''so what did you two do to get kicked here''

Panty ''my sin was lust its not my fault I wanted some cock''

Stocking ''mine was gluttony and I only go for sweets and sugar''

Shirt ''ha wow so how many time have you been sent to here''

Panty ''just once we got all our coins but came back''

Stocking ''you mean I came back you failed to get your coins but came to save your sluty ass''

Panty ''whatever sugar slut''

Shirt ''well this is out 13th time here on earth''

Panty ''13 man you must be some major motherfuckers''

Shirt ''well my sins are pride and lust and belt was gluttony, sloth and a rare case he gets rage but he keeps his bad side in check''

soon after a while they get to where they need to be an old looking building

Stocking ''so the note said doctor so maybe its a doctor who did something''

''that's right my little sweet thing''

Panty ''alright you dead bastard''

just then Scalpel knifes fly out of the darkness and go around Shirt and the last one land in the middle of his legs missing his crotch

Panty ''hahaha why don't you stick around to see how we roll''

just then knife knocked Panty's gun out of her hand

and the same for Stocking's sword's just then they get wrapped in medical wrapping bandages

Shirt ''oh you really roll you should stick while we'll kill it''

Shirt then slides out of his vest and takes off his shirt and turns it in to a AK-47 and Belt takes off his belt and it turns in to a Kusarigama

Shirt ''all right fucker get ready to be nuked by the dukes''

the ghost comes out and it looks like a doctor with the coat and mask on his mouth and gloves on

ghost doc ''get ready to have major surgery because when I remove all your skin and flesh off you'll feel like a new man''

Shirt ''no thank doc''

Shirt starts to shoot the ghost but he keeps dodging the bullets just then the doc throws a knife down the guns barrel then wraps Shirt up

ghost doc ''look like you done now I'll start with you sweet heart just tell me where it hurts''

Stocking ''like I have any problems eating sugar''

Shirt ''hey fucker you for got someone''

ghost doc ''oh and who that be''

just then some slashes lines go through the ghost and he turns around to see Belt pulling back and catching the sharp end of his Kusarigama

ghost doc ''why you...''

just then lines form around him and divides in to pieces and blows up and the bells go off

Shirt ''nice work cuz''

they look to see three coins

Panty ''well three is better then one''

Shirt ''I wonder how many we have to collect''

soon the group are back at the church

Shirt ''WHAT THE FUCK IN GODS NAME''

Garter ''that right it just came you have to collect 1,000,000 coins to go back''

Panty ''well sucks to be you guys''

Garter ''hold it you sex craze ho the collection goes to you do one million for all of you to head back''

Panty ''WHAT THE FUCK THAT NOT FUCKING FAIR''

Shirt ''suck to be you''

Panty ''shut the fuck up''

Shirt ''well I'm going to bed''

so everybody is asleep and out side the window of the church is a small camera

''well it looks like their back''

''yes and will get them after all its in our rule book''

''yes brother ''will get those two this time''

''hahahaha''

''hahahaha''

this the end of chapter 1 hope you enjoyed till next Saturday R&R


	3. Chapter 2 demon trouble

Chapter 2 demon trouble

last time Panty and Stocking met two new fallen angels Shirt and Belt

right now the girls and boys are still asleep till

Garter ''ANGELS wake up''

Panty ''AWWW FUCK''

Stocking ''AWWW SHIT''

Shirt ''AWWW MOTHERFUCKER''

Belt ''...''

everybody screams except for Belt

everyone come out of their rooms

Panty ''what's the big fucking Idea Garter''

Shirt ''yeah I was having the best time with my haram of women''

Stocking ''yeah and I was dreaming of a sugary land''

Garter ''you little fucking parasites you have to go to school their are reports of ghost activity so get out their now''

Panty ''AHHHH FINE man ho we'll go''

soon everybody is in their normal outfits and walking through the halls with the girls looking at Shirt and Belt and the boys looking at Panty and Stockings

Shirt ''so you two run this school''

Panty ''we do we rule beside the last time it was a fucking ghost then it was two demon sisters''

Shirt ''demon sisters''

Stockings ''yeah they were Scanty and Kneesocks''

Shirt ''you know they kind a remind me of these two really stubborn fucking assholes''

Panty ''yeah who are they your boyfriends''

Shirt ''shut up ho they were the...''

suddenly a crowd of students gather at the front of the school to see a police style mustang car then a black cowboy boot comes out to show two males both red skinned and wearing blue police uniforms

''good event fellow students were the devil brothers''

Shirt ''yeah those two''

Stocking ''you know those two''

Shirt ''those are the two ass fucks I was talking about''

Panty ''well who are the...''

''well well well if isn't the duke boys''

Shirt ''hi cap and glove''

Cap ''well its good to see you after 5 years''

Gloves ''yes dear brother we have been waiting to destroy you two''

Shirt ''well if you say so except you have said that same line 69 times and you haven't done it yet''

Cap ''well this time is different since we will give you two the rule book''

Shirt ''well all your shity laws suck like you suck donut cocks''

Cap ''grrrr just you wait dukes wil...''

Cap turns to see Panty and Stocking

Cap ''well who are these two''

Panty ''the names Panty anarchy and my sister Stocking''

Stocking ''yeah and you two fuckers better leave we don't do rules or laws''

Glove ''dear brother they are two more fallen angels''

Cap ''well two more angels who better be willing to change to fallow the law''

Panty ''oh go suck a donut hole man ho''

Cap gets mad but his brother makes sure to keep him culm

they soon leave

Panty ''so they are after you''

Shirt ''yeah once we met we took care of their little money skims and have broken almost every fucking rule and law in their shity book''

Stocking ''well is their anything else because he looked pissed''

Shirt ''well for the shit hole Cap I kind a sort a stole his old crush as a kid before I was a angel and he was a demon and he wants to get me back for that and for the rest of shit I did to him''

Panty ''well the same with us with the...''

Panty couldn't finish since when she turned the corner and bumps in to

Panty ''ow hey why don't you fucking look why your...going...aw fuck me''

Scanty ''why if it isn't the fowl angles''

Kneesocks ''yes my dear sister''

Shirt ''well I'm taking the million dollar answer they are the demon sisters''

Kneesocks ''well it seems we have two new pest to deal with my dear sister''

Shirt ''hey we already have two red shit heads after our asses''

Scanty ''very well but I must say who are you two''

Shirt ''I'm Shirt duke and he's Belt duke''

a sudden chill came to Scanty as she froze

Scanty ''I-I-it you say you-u are a duke''

Shirt ''yeah sister what about it so help me''

Shirt tells her as he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up till

Cap ''HOLD IT RIGHT THEIR DUKE NO SMOKING IN SCHOOL ITS THE LAW''

Shirt ''aw fuck sorry tots I got to run come on Belt''

the dukes run out the school

Shirt ''call our ride cuz''

Belt then whistles and coming down the road comes a black 1969 Dodge charger with flames on the sides and on the hood with the southern flag on the roof and a big 01 on the doors Belt jumps in through the window and Shirt slides on hood and goes through the window and then punches the gas and shifts the gear that has a skull on its top

Shirt ''YEEEEE-HWWWW''

Cap ''GET BACK HERE YOU DUKES YOU'LL BE IN HELL FOR LIFE''

the devil brothers then get in their cop car and drive off following the duckers in the car named 'belt buckle' and the devils in 'hand cuffs'

back at the school Panty and Stocking are looking out the window

Panty ''well that was kind a fun looking''

Stocking ''you know seeing Belt like that was kind a cute''

Panty ''yeah the same with Shir...HEY DON'T TRY TO MAKE ME SAY I LIKE THAT ASS HOLE OF A ANGEL''

Stocking ''well slut you know your blushing''

Panty ''aw...aw...uh...well grrr THAT'S IT BITCH YOUR DEAD''

Panty then pulls out her gun and starts shooting at Stocking as she blocks them with her sword

that leaves Scanty and Kneesocks confused

Kneesocks ''are you alright my dear sister''

Scanty ''I have a strange feeling to that duke boy but I feel weird I can't explain it''

well that the end of chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it R&R


	4. Chapter 3 the old past part 1

Chapter 3 the old past part 1

last time Shirt and Belt met with their old problem the devil brothers

right now the boys are still driving away and the coops on their ass

Shirt ''those two always try some stupid law or rule that gets us in trouble''

Belt ''...''

Shirt ''right if we get caught we get to go to hell for life''

Belt ''... ...''

Shirt looks to see a construction site

Shirt ''you think of the best stuff cuz''

Cap ''I'LL GET YOU YOU LAW BREAKING DUKE BOYS''

as the dukes are driving shirt grabs one of his shoes and it turns in to a desert eagle and he takes aim at a rope that's holding on a pile of I beams and he hits the rope and they get out of the way on time just as they fall till

Cap ''I really hate those two angles''

the beams then fall on the brothers cop car

Shirt ''hahaha we showed them what for huh''

Belt just nods his head

soon the dukes drive and see Panty and Stocking

Shirt ''hiay bitches''

Panty ''hi yourself asshole''

they then get in 'belt-buckle' and they drive back to the church

Shirt ''so was their any ghost at the school''

Panty ''yeah but it was a small one coin pervert girls locker peeper ghost''

Stocking ''so what happen to the devils''

the soon drive by to see the devil brother at the construction site all dirty and brushed and their car all dented with I beams stuck in the car

Shirt ''does that answer your question''

Stocking ''wow you must be a good driver Shirt''

Shirt ''no it was all Belt he's the best''

Belt showed a small blush on his face

soon the group get back to the church just a Belt sees a knife and note that's on a tree

Panty ''HEY FUCKER WERE BACK''

but no answer till they see a note

Garter 'dear angels

I had important business so don't bother me I'll be back in 3 days'

Panty ''well finally a break from that fucker''

Shirt ''well I'm going out to find so babes''

Panty ''I'll do the same I haven't had a single go fuck after with that loser brief''

Stocking ''I'm going to get something to eat I need some sugar''

as they leave they see Belt standing with a shock look on his face and holding a note very tightly in his hands

theirs a few seconds of silent till

Shirt ''hey Belt you ok''

but he didn't respond just looked up and turned and walks away

Panty ''you any idea''

Shirt ''no I never seen him like that''

after an hour

Shirt ''well I got seven girls at once''

Panty ''well I got nothing all those assholes had no luck''

Stocking ''well maybe it is a sign to stop fucking''

Panty ''no fucking way if so why don't you stop eating like a fucking pig''

just before they open the door they hear some noise coming from behind the church so they go around

Panty ''what the fuck is going on out here...''

just then 20 shurikens go around her and stick her to the wall

and for Stocking four arrows grabs her hair to the wall

and Shirt he gets 6 spears two next to his head three around his legs and one on top of his head

they all look to see Belt with a lot of sharp weapons

Panty ''WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLAM WITH ALMOST KILLING US''

Belt ''I'm...sorry but...I have do...train''

Shirt ''train training for what cuz and if your hiding something and remember we promised no secrets''

Belt ''I'm...sorry I...can't...tell you...it is...personal''

Stocking ''you sure you look worried''

Belt ''I'm...fine...I'm going to...my room''

so Belt leaves with a bag of cloths

Panty ''well something is going on that fucking cousin of yours is acting different''

Stocking ''as well where did he get the weapons''

Shirt ''well we are able to turn all our cloths in to weapons but we use out shirt and belt more then the rest''

Panty ''you can do that aw fuck that would have come In handy since I only have one pair that I wear''

soon its starting to turn dark outside and everybody were eating

Panty ''aw it feels great to not have garter being here''

Stocking ''for once I agree with you''

Shirt ''well I got to say the fucker is already starting to get on my ass just because I came back with these two hookers and he's just a pain in the ass''

Belt ''...''

Shirt ''like you would know you need some good old vagina from a real woman''

Panty ''WAIT HE'S STILL A VERGIN HAHAHA''

Shirt ''well he was close till he ate some bat ham and puked on her''

Panty ''hahaha well the same with the sugar slut here she hasn't had a good fuck with a man''

Stocking ''well I don't want to be a fucking slut''

Panty ''who are you calling a slut you fucking sugar pig''

just before they both attacked each other Belt quickly gets up and walks away and leaving the room In silence

and leaving everybody with a worried looks

soon everybody went to their rooms and went to sleep

Shirt was in his bed with only his underwear on and a big boobed porn magazine in his face

Panty was in her bed with a big boy cowboy men's magazine

Stocking was asleep in her bird cage

and Belt was in this coffin bed and opens his eyes and slowly sneaks out of his room and quietly enters in Stocking's room and he looks at her and then goes to her closet and grabs six pairs of stockings and quietly opens the window but didn't see the note in his back pocket fall out he then jumps and lands outside and runs off

Stocking ''awww what the fuck oh''

just then a gust of wind slams the window and wakes up Stocking

she looks around to see the note and she opens it and is a bit shocked

Stocking ''panty wake up come on wake up''

Panty ''mmm mmm go away''

Stocking ''well then I'll tell the rich handsome man he can't see you''

Panty ''rich and handsome where where is he''

she quickly got up looking around but didn't see anyone

Panty ''you fucking bitch''

Stocking ''no time we have a problem wake up Shirt and get dressed''

soon everyone wakes up and all dressed up

Shirt ''alright whats the problem''

Stocking ''well Belts gone and I found this note next to my window''

''Dear Belt

its been a while since I last seen you how about we meet up at the old orphanage we must since that's where I put you since I was such a good person since I let you live since I killed your parents lets talk see you soon

P.S come alone''

Shirt ''my god it can't be''

Panty ''ok what the fuck is going on''

Shirt ''I feared this day may come''

Stocking ''what are you talking about''

Shirt ''well its a long story''

Panty ''AWW FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD WHAT IS THIS ABOUT''

Shirt ''well its the story on how I met up with Belt and how someone murdered his real parents when he was one year old''

Panty ''murdered''

Shirt ''yes that one reason he doesn't talk''

we go to see Belt running down a road as Shirt narrated

Shirt ''you see Belt was an orphan I found him since I was the only family he had''

Panty ''so what do you think he's going to do''

Shirt ''I fear he's going to fight and kill this person what he's going to do he's going to do it for his parents''

Stocking ''what I found out I'm missing some of my stockings''

Shirt ''well I told you we can turn all of our cloths In to weapons I guess he's packing your swords to fight he's making sure he has enough to make this guy in to small cubes lets go''

Panty ''to where''

Shirt ''I know where the orphanage is I picked Belt up their''

back with Belt

Belt 'mother father I will avenge you she will pay for what she did to you'

Belt said in his thoughts

at the orphanage

''well I hope my little Belt comes I have so much to tell him for the lost years we have lost''

''and to tell him the story on how I kill our parents lets get to know each other real well right my little brother HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA''

this is the end hope you enjoy R&R


	5. Chapter 4 the old past part 2

Chapter 4 the old past part 2

last time Belt was heading to fight n kill the person that killed his parents

right now we look to see Panty, Stocking and Shirt driving in belt buckle

Panty ''so to you know who this motherfucker is''

Shirt ''sorry but no Belt was the only person who knows who it is''

Stocking ''do you mind telling the story on Belt''

Shirt ''sure thing sweet thing what to know your new boyfriend''

Stocking just looked surprised but looks out the window

Panty ''aww my little sister has a crush''

Stocking ''well why not you and the fucker siting next to you''

Panty ''like that would ever happen''

Shirt ''what do you mean by that I have fucked 857 women in my life and they loved it''

Panty ''I wouldn't fuck your cock if it were the last cock in the whole fucking world''

Stocking ''can you just tell the story before I chop off you heads''

Shirt ''well it started like this''

flashback Shirt is now narrating

Shirt ''it started a few years before Belt became an angel he was just 1 years old I didn't know him before and he didn't know me so one night''

we look to see a house and its raining outside and we look to see the baby version of Belt in his crib and as a door opens comes a woman

Mom ''how's my little boy''

Belt just laughs and smiled

just then as a bolt of lighting strikes the power goes out

Dad ''honey the lights went out''

Mom ''I know I'm coming to help''

Dad ''alright just be careful''

Mom ''ok my little boy lets go''

as she picks up Belt she then walks down the stairs and sees something

Mom ''honey are you their''

as a flash from the lighting shows a dark figure standing behind Belt's mom

soon a another flash pops Belts mom turns to see no one their

just then

Dad ''honey the cables to the lights were cut''

Mom ''cut how can that be''

Dad ''I don't kno...GET DOWN''

he quickly pushes his wife just as three throwing knifes come out of the dark to hit the wall

Dad ''run I'll handle this''

Mom ''RIGHT I'LL MAKE SURE BELT'S SAFE''

she yells at him as she runs

as she's running

Dad ''AWWWWW...''

she hears a scream and continues running as Belt cries she stops to catch her breath

Mom ''don't worry Belt if any thing happens I will always love yo...''

suddenly she stops and he head slowly falls backwards but her hand quickly covered Belt's face as she falls

''well that was a fun sport but I was hopping for a better fight''

as the dark figure walks away she hears something''

''huh well I missed one''

she walks to find Belt crying and picks him up

''aw poor thing tell you what when you grow up and learned on how to fight then I'll kill you because this is just too easy to just snapping you neck''

the figure looks down to see a orphanage and smiles

''looks like your in luck my little brother''

the figure jumps down the cliff and lands quietly and sets Belt down to the door and grabs a piece of paper

''hmm no pen oh''

she then grabs a knife and stick the note to the door saying

'please take care of me my family died take care of Belt Duke'

it was written with the blood that she had on her gloves

''see you soon brother meet you soon''

Shirt ''after the murder the owner found Belt and raised him but as a effect from the murder he doesn't talk so he had no friends and no one wanted him after 3 years the police finally got me but not for the charges but o tell me I had a family member so I drove in belt buckle and picked him up and as soon as we became angels he never talked to me I only know the murder just because it was a new story on steroids as it went everywhere TV, newspapers, and radios everywhere so as angels he started training just if the day finally came''

Panty ''and today is the fucking day''

Shirt ''yes on a side note as an orphaned he did become very happy with nature and made friends with only animals and that's a good thing''

Stocking ''why is that''

Shirt ''well remember I told you our sins''

Stocking ''yeah''

Shirt ''well Belt has gluttony and is sometime very lazy but deep with in him he hold the sin rage''

Panty ''so your cousin has a little tantrum what about it''

Shirt ''you don't understand I only seen him with that once and it was a nightmare he slashed sliced and chopped anything in his path when he got mad''

back with Belt as he continues running through streets and cars his eyes slowly by little are changing red

Belt ''mother father I'll make her pay for what she did''

but just as he's running he trips and falls he gets up as he looks to see a bunch of people laughing as he sits on the street till a black SUV stops

Driver ''aw come on beep MOVE IT ASS HOLE''

Belt slow got up with his head looking down as he hears people laughing and the horn beeping his rage makes his eyes crimson red and he unbuckles his belt and turns it in to his Kusarigama and swings it to cut off the roof of the SUV clean off he turns to the shocked driver and his eyes even more red

Belt ''FUCK OFF''

he then pulls out two spare boots out his bag and turns them in to two Sai's and stars stabbing the SUV's hood and engine and as he's doing it up ahead the road Shirt turns the corner to see people running away as the group look ahead to see a SUV blowing up and thrown in the air landing right next to them

they turn to see Belt breathing deep and heavy

Shirt ''BELT BELT PLEASE CUZ CULM DOWN AND lets talk please we made a promise to help each other please''

Belt ''...huh...huh...Shirt Shirt''

Shirt ''yeah yes Belt its me let go''

as he about to pick him up

Belt ''Shirt fucking LEAVE ME ALONE''

he then picks up his Kusarigama wraps the ball end around Shirt then throws him

Panty ''ok fucker my turn''

Shirt ''NO DON'T GET NEAR HIM''

Panty ''like I care I wanted a good ass kicking and he's the ass''

she then fires off her pistol she shoots off three shots they all go to Belts face and hit him

Panty ''YEAH MOTHERFUCKER see I wasn't that hard''

Shirt ''PANTY BEHIND YOU''

Panty ''huh what''

she turns to see Belt right in front of her and his head slowly picks up it shows the bullets cought in between his teeth

Panty ''fucker or no fucker that kind a cool''

Belt then spits the bullets and punches Panty in the somic senting her flying in to a wall

Stocking stays in the car as she sees her two friend hurt she then sees Belt run up a head the road she gets out to help Shirt and Panty

this the end of chapter 4 R&R


End file.
